


The Sentinel Part Two

by TheNameless15



Series: The Sentinel [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameless15/pseuds/TheNameless15
Summary: Part two of The Sentinel.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker and Darth Bane, Darth Bane & Githany, Original Male Characters/Original Female Characters, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Sentinel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705297





	1. The Jedi Council

"If this your idea of a mood-lightening joke, Master Partey, I must say it's rather misplaced."

"Force, Fossa! I'm telling you the truth!"  
"So let me get this straight. We've a war starting, the galaxy going up in flames all around us, and you've let a gaggle of strays into the Temple demanding an urgent meeting with me?"  
"They had lightsabers, and the Force... it was flowing through them, I could FEEL it, Akiba!"  
Akiba sighed. On the one hand, it could be an elaborate con trick, or a bunch of knuckleheads high off spice, but he owed it to his old friend to check it out.  
"Fine, Goor, but only because I trust you. They're waiting in the Archives, yes?"  
************  
The Jedi Council was seated, awaiting the beginning of what had to be one of the most surreal sessions in its long and illustrious history. Seven of the greatest Jedi in the history of the Order had turned up out of the middle of nowhere, announcing that the same Sentinel who had been visiting the Jedi in their dreams for the last year had sent them to destroy the Dark Side.

All the members knew the identities of the jedi once they had revealed themselves to them. They were the greatest heroes of Jedi History. All of the dozen or so beings in the room sat erect, none sure as to what to say.  
That point swiftly became redundant, as a blinding flash of light enveloped the room, revealing the same drab, ordinary man that had plagued their dreams sso often lately. Raising his arms for calm, the man they had come to know as the Sentinel began to speak.  
"My children, you are surely wondering why I have sent you these dead heroes. A very great peril is lurking in the galaxy, and these great Masters must fight one last time before they return to the Force.  
The Age of the Sith is coming to an end, and the Chosen One, his companions and his progeny will help to defeat the Dark Side in these troubled times. Do not reveal their existence, except when the hour presents itself. They may direct the coming war from the Temple, but their true battles are yet to come..."  
Smiling his inscrutable, maddening smile, the Sentinel again vanished in a flash of light. Yoda was the first to break the silence.  
"A messenger of the Force, this Sentinel is. Remain at the Temple we will, until the war progresses. If in need of counsel you are, find us you may."  
"Much as I hate inaction, I agree." Anakin voiced his support.  
"Only because he called you the Chosen One, dad!" laughed Luke.  
"I am the Chosen One! I thought we established that a ages ago!"  
"Gentlemen. Whilst I am sure you will heed the Sentinel's advice, we must take precautions against your discovery. You are lucky only Master Partey here recognised you. It would be wise for you to remain confined to a Jedi facility a few kilometres from here."  
"Of course, Master." replied Obi-wan. "However, I fear these attacks from the discontented Rim systems have to them more than meets the eye."  
********  
The Sith chief, Akassa, ushered Exar Kun out of the catacombs below the old metropolis of Kaas City. Although Dromund Kaas was a neighbour of Korriban, it had taken him weeks to successfully break the barriers of Sith sorcery that surrounded the catacombs. The planet's surface was barely populated, its few human inhabitants having no idea off the Pureblood colony that had been growing there for decades. The catacombs themselves were vast, stretching out for hundreds of miles in every direction. They were very well lit, and most of the warriors there, excepting the few forays they had made to the surface, had spent decades training here for the coming War.   
"General Serik will invade the Republic with his million warriors in several weeks, Darth Kun. We will not fail you."  
"Tell him to take the circuitous Hyperspace route." replied Kun. Once they join battle with our allies at Kashyyyk, we'll have a little surprise waiting for them." "You had better not. The Sith'ari will be notified." replied Exar Kun, stalking back to his shuttle as the black shroud of night cast her veil on Dromund Kaas, and indeed upon the galaxy.


	2. A nightmare to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben wakes up, and decides to do something.

Darkness. Cold. Fear.   
Ben could feel the evil enveloping him, he could taste the black tendrils of the dark side lapping at his soul, feasting on his horror and anguish. He felt the millennia of torment crushing him. This was his reality. His past, his present, his future.  
Painstakingly slowly, he began to claw his way back from the precipice, unimaginable pain and anguish greeting every millimetre he clawed back from the dark spell.   
After what seemed like an eternity of suffering, Ben woke up.  
And then he remembered. He was on a mission. He was lying in the apartment of that woman. She had called herself Rain, but had revealed her true nature. She had told him of the plan, the grand scheme behind all of this. Yet as soon as Ben got close to the answer, white fog clouded his mind.   
In the depths of his subconscious mind, he remembered the one who had saved him. The little voice in the back of his mind, coaching him through the darkness, driving him on. It was he, not that Sith, for that is what she was, she realised now, who had revealed his quest to him. It was a shame he had no idea what he was doing.  
"Right Ben, focus. First thing's first, how long were you out?"  
He checked his HoloPad. Fifteen hours. Obviously the spell had warped his perception of time.   
Using the Force, he reached into his memories, trying to find a clue as to why he was here.   
Then it hit him with certainty. He must not contact the Council. They would simply recall him, and their investigation would be weighed down with bureaucratic lethargy.   
Dathomir. Something in his mind told him he had to get to Dathomir. He would need a shuttle of course, but that should not be a problem.   
"Right, Ben. Time to save the galaxy."  
********  
"Ready to move, Ordo?"  
Jako Fett clapped his hand on his deputy's shoulder.  
"The Dathomirians will be coordinating their assault with us, and the droids of the Trade Federation will assist us. The Wookiees are pawns in this game, so we must try and minimise civilian casualties. Tell your troops to concentrate their assault on the Eastern Hemisphere."  
"Yes, sir!"  
The leader of Clan Ordo saluted briskly, before leaving the Star Cruiser's control room.  
Sighing heavily, Jako reached for the bottle off vintage kri'gee that sat on his desk, taking a swig of the strong drink. His forces massively outnumbered the enemy, but the rebels he had helped to coordinate were hopelessly outgunned when it came to their fleet. He had to hope that seizing Kashyyyk would send the message to the Republic they desired.  
********  
Jace Dexham, Supreme Commander of the Republican Defence Force, was worried. He had just received news that his Chiss Ascendancy allies would be unable to assist his army. Though he had the greatest fleet in known space, his army would not be enough to hold on to what he had, let alone take the fight to the rebels.   
His plan, concocted with his advisers, was to pour all of his forces into Kashyyyk, which his intelligence told him the enemy were about to attack. Then he would seal the planet with his fleet, and await their surrender.   
He just hoped that it would work.


	3. Attack on Kashyyyk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins...

"Maybe this'll be it, Dad. We get to see the Republic triumph over her last opponents, then we can go back to the Force."  
"I never told you, Luke, did I?"  
"Told me what?"  
"I never became One with the Force. I was alone. I didn't exist, not physically. I was just, there. Existing in isolation, and my memories, all the people I killed, all the people I hurt, their faces filled my mind. I knew, somehow, I'd have to return to make it right. The Sentinel told me. He said "compassion knows no bounds. Those who see even the faintest of light will surely navigate the dark."  
"I died, in the real world, ten years ago. I caught an illness on a spaceship. The Jedi never found me. Since then, it's like I'm alive, yet, yet- dead. The Sentinel came to me, too. Told me that in time, I would return to the Unifying Force, whatever that means. But first I had to complete my life. He said I would wake up, but somewhere far different. Is this world real?"  
They were now almost done with their short walk around the private gardens assigned for their use, secretly of course, by Master Akiba.  
"Yes." Anakin replied simply. "We have a job to do, and then we will return to the Force. What that job is, however, is anybody's guess!"  
Luke looked into the face of his father, unblemished with age in the flesh, yet lined with wisdom, barely older than he, for all of the Reborn had been reincarnated in their prime of life, either physically, as for Luke and Anakin, or mentally and spiritually, as for Yoda and Qui Gon, and felt calmness wash over him.  
"Now, son, I believe we have some sparring to do with Master Kenobi."  
**********

Jace Dexham and Fossa Akiba were pumped. Both of them showed it in different ways, the soldier pacing the room, his huge hands kneading the flesh of his forearms, perspiration dripping down his shaven head, and the Jedi sitting stock still, trying to meditate but so far failing miserably.  
"Sir, we are engaging enemy droids in the western jungles. We have also chased Fett's fleet away from the system. Unfortunately, a quarter of his troops were able to penetrate the surface, and are now directing the droid attack."  
"Thanks, Suula." Jace replied courteously to the secretary, yet swearing inside. His forces should still win the battle against the droids, but thousands of elite Mandaalorians running around all over the place would mean potentially months of guerrilla warfare. And there was one man in his army for whom guerrilla warfare was a speciality.

******  
Gesturing with his arm for his strike team to follow, Lieutenant Caan crept through the undergrowth, followed by Sergeant Cass, Private Waal and Private Ulabore. The four of them were on a reconnaissance mission, aiming to neutralise the power shielding the droids were using to advance.  
"Alright men, here's the plan. We go in fast, we go in hard. Through those trees is the generator. Agen, use that anti-droid grenade to disorientate the guards. Ulabore, try and take them out. Cass, cover me. Let's go!"  
Caan raised then lowered his arm, signalling for the assault to begin. Waal heaved the magnetic grenade over to where the five droids were standing. Although its underwhelming explosion had no effect on the life forms present, it caused two of the droids to collapse in choruses of "Oh no!" and "Roger Roger!", and the other three to spin around, weapons raised. The three that survived were huge, armoured droidekas, but a short burst of fire from Ulabore took out one. Waal hit the other between the eyes with his blaster, frying his brain circuits. Before the droids could activate his assistance protocol, he too had been felled, this time by Cass. The soldiers stood for a moment, basking in their small victory.  
"Hate to break up the reverie, lads, but that thing's gonna blow any second. Time to run!"  
Caan led the desperate sprint back to the bushes, the four soldiers diving for cover just as the charges blew the shield generator into smithereens.  
"Gentlemen, time to make our exit."


	4. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caan is promoted to General

"Good luck, sir."  
The gruff, minimalistic words of Agen, the tough Zabrak sniper, belied the depth of admiration and loyalty he felt towards his commanding officer. His commanding officer who's career was on the line. Whilst destroying the laser shielding had been a tactical stroke of genius from Lieutenant Caan, it had been in flagrant violation of explicit orders he had received from High Command to only fight a holding action on the planet. Now he had been summoned by Supreme Commander Dexham, he could only assume to be court marshalled, at best demoted and at worst dishonourably discharged from the Army of the Republic. His wife and children on Naboo, their adopted home, would be left penniless.  
"Thanks, son. Hold the fort when I'm gone, yeah?"  
Caan had a lump in his throat as he boarded the small Republic shuttle, heading to the RSS Vindication.  
***********  
The Vindication was one impressive ship. Commissioned by the Senate a few months after Master Skywalker's disappearance and baptised in the fires of the Neo-Imperial rebellion, she had seen her fair share of action. The Neo-Imperials had been a loose coalition of ex-moffs and Imperial officers, malevolent dark-sides, and thugs and mercenaries looking for a fight. The remnants of their forces had been crushed by the Chiss Ascendancy, after Ben Solo and a young human female had saved the life of one of their rulers in a pirate attack. Both Solo and the female had been killed on Byss, along with Grand Moff Dextul, their self-proclaimed Emperor. For the past generation, the Vindication had been sitting idle in space. Although she was a powerful vessel, she was little use against the enemy, who relied on their ground forces to combat the Republic, rather than their tiny navy.  
Stepping smartly out of the lift, Caan was greeted by the great bear of the man who was Supreme Commander Dexham, smiling broadly as he walked across the deck, hand extended to the Lieutenant. Inwardly, Caan frowned. If he was being dismissed, this was a funny way of going about it.  
"Lieutenant Caan. How good it is to finally meet with you. My subordinates have filled me in on your escapades on Kashyyyk, and I must say, I'm quite impressed."  
"Sir?"  
"The Republic needs more officers like you, Lieutenant. You saw the situation on the ground, and you acted on it, like any good soldier should."  
"Thank you, sir." Caan replied. This meeting was not going the way he expected!  
"As you are doubtless aware, Caan, this war is highly irregular. Our Republic Star Fleet can crush anyone it comes up against, but it cannot defend every system in the Galaxy. Due to political and moral considerations, an assault on the civilians of Mandalore, Dathomir or Cato Neimoidia is unthinkable. On the ground, we are outnumbered four to one. At this rate, the enemy can capture the Rim planets one by one, until the Republic merely consists of Coruscant and a few other Core Worlds.  
However, if we can hold Kashyyyk, the main route to Korriban, Naboo, Tatooine, Dantooine, Geonosis, and the other threatened systems will remain controlled by our fleet. But if Kashyyyk is captured, the enemy can use huge swarms of smaller craft to sabotage our blockade. It is imperative Kashyyyk does not fall, and for that we need a General to lead our ground forces. General Ratmus was killed in the fighting yesterday, and High Command can think of no better officer to lead our forces on the planet than yourself GENERAL Caan. This will be as guerrilla war, and I can think of no man better equipped aandd qualified to lead this battle than your very good self, the head of Special Operations. What do you say, General?"  
"I would be honoured to accept sir. However, Sergeant Cass and I have worked together for a long time. I would want to promote him, Sergeant Ulabore and trooper Waal to my staff."  
"Of course, Caan. I'll see to it at once. Now, General! We have a battle to win!"  
Smiling grimly, the two men shook hands and departed, both heading for war.  
*********  
Flying without a droid, Ben knew was risky. But something, the Force? Was driving him on to Daasto Lagoon.  
Whoever named this barren asteroid cantina a lagoon must have had a good sense of humour. It was a small asteroid, under the juristiction of Dathomir but in reality a law unto itself. It's only notable feature was a shady cantina in which anything could be bought for the right price. Spice dealing was considered a reputable occupation on Daasto Lagoon, a fact which spoke volumes for the scum which populated this miserable rock.  
The vision came again. Ben saw the features of a nightsister, sitting at the bar in the lagoon. He heard the voice of the Sentinel urging him on a voice he had now given up on ignoring.  
Ben Muldoon was no longer a Jedi. He knew in his heart that that Sith spell should have destroyed him, should have taken his mind. He knew there was a reason the Sentinel had saved him.  
Ben had save the Galaxy. He had to stop the war. 


End file.
